


No Walls Between

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trip to New Hampshire wasn't a mistake. Set in the <b>Screen Savor</b>. May be read standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Walls Between

 

"That was a waste of a day."

John kicked off his running shoes, flopped back on the bed, and studied the detail in the tin ceiling for a few moments before disagreeing with Rodney's cranky observation. "It was a nice day to go hiking in the woods."

"Yes, yes, Natty Bumppo, I'm sure you enjoyed running along the trails." Rodney walked over to the bed and nudged John with a knee. "Strip. You're leaving the remains of your day all over where I'm eventually going to sleep."

John rolled his eyes but complied, groaning a little as he stood. Already down to boxers and t-shirt, Rodney immediately laid claim to the emptied bed and propped himself up against the antique headboard, balancing his camera and tablet on his lap. "I, however, wandered around a useless set of ruins that's not even remotely similar to Stonehenge despite the exaggerated claims of the New Hampshire tourist board. I don't know what Bill Lee thought he was registering when he was here, but I didn't pick up a single blip on the scanner."

Tugging his soft woven shirt over his head, John dropped it on the pile Rodney had left behind. His jeans, boxers, and socks followed, and he nudged the jumbled tripping hazard toward a corner before settling back on the bed next to Rodney. Scrubbing a week's worth of beard against the soft cotton covering Rodney's right shoulder, he peered at the tablet's screen and asked, "So whatever it was or is, I'm guessing it's not Ancient?"

"That's my only conclusion, along with my expert opinion that it's not worth wasting any more time or resources searching for more than artfully arranged rocks." The camera's download complete, Rodney clicked through his photos of the site. "America's Stonehenge. They look like ordinary stone walls to me. Of course, there was this elf hanging around…."

"Enough with the pointy ear jokes," grumbled John, wrinkling his nose at the series of pictures Rodney had taken of him standing at the edge of the woods as he'd been rummaging through his pack for a bottle of water. "I didn't realize I was considered part of your research, Mer."

"Those are not part of the scientific record." Rodney chuffed a laugh and set the tablet on the table next to the bed. "It's not a big secret that I like to watch you, especially when you don't know I am."

Glad that Rodney had booked them into a cottage instead of a bed and breakfast, so John didn't have to think about who might overhear them, John stretched lazily. "I had noticed that." He closed his eyes and casually cupped his balls, enjoying the sensation. "Should I pretend I'm alone?"

He heard Rodney's breath catch a little before he answered John, his voice low and intimate as the mattress dipped and shifted under Rodney's movements and warm skin pressed against John's hip and along his thigh. "That's a tough choice. I like to touch, too."

John smiled and used his other hand to stoke the underside of his cock as it hardened, keeping it slow and light, barely touching with his fingertips. The mattress dipped again by his hips then warm air washed over the tip of his cock, cooling where a few drops had collected, and it was John's turn to stop breathing for a moment. He waited, but no touch followed, no lips or tongue, and he resumed his stroking with a soft fist.

"Switch."

John followed the whispered instruction, changing to his left even though it felt strange to hold his cock in his non-dominant hand. He also decided to pay attention to his nipples instead of his balls, tweaking the right before settling on rolling the left between his fingers. Knowing Rodney was watching his every move made everything he was feeling better, hotter, and he felt the rise, his muscles clenching, on the edge. A whispered, "Husband," with a hot, wet slick across the tip, and he shuddered, his cock jerking in his hand as slick heat dripped down his fist.

"God. So perfect."

John opened his eyes just in time to watch Rodney throw his head back with a groan. He'd shifted so he was propped on his right arm, his left hand copying John's earlier movements, positioned so that when he came it mingled with John's mess.

Collapsing half across John, Rodney curled enough to tuck his head under John's chin, and then sighed as he clasped John's left hand in his. "Using that nice big bathtub would be a really good idea, but I'm afraid it would also entail moving."

John chuckled, even as he wrinkled his nose at the stickiness he could feel as his new ring shifted and clinked against Rodney's. "Still think the trip here was a mistake?"

"I never said that!" Rodney's head popped up and he frowned down at John. "On the other hand, someone mentioning to Bill Lee that we were headed for New Hampshire…."

"I'm sorry," John admitted. "At least there aren't any ruins to check out in Vancouver."

Mollified by John's apology, Rodney settled against John's shoulder. "No, but Jeannie's handling all the arrangements there so it won't be quite as simple as it was here."

"Then we go through it again on the mainland with Teyla and Ronon and everyone else." John turned his head to press a kiss to Rodney's forehead. "I still can't believe you want to get married three times, Mer."

Rodney's grasp tightened for a moment. "What I tell you three times is true." He rose up again and John could see the emotion in his face, his voice soft and a little throaty as he continued. "Forever. Forever. Forever."

John's chest felt as tight as it'd been that night Rodney had shown him the rings and asked John to marry him. Lifting his head to kiss Rodney between his own pledges of devotion, John answered, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

 

fin

_Before I built a wall I'd ask to know   
What I was walling in or walling out,   
And to whom I was like to give offence.   
Something there is that doesn't love a wall,   
That wants it down." I could say "Elves" to him,   
But it's not elves exactly, and I'd rather   
He said it for himself. I see him there   
Bringing a stone grasped firmly by the top   
In each hand, like an old-stone savage armed.   
He moves in darkness as it seems to me,   
Not of woods only and the shade of trees._

Mending Wall by Robert Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets Challenge #77: Vacation and BJ Friday prompt: Hands on and watching. Oh, and mentioned she wanted 'elf porn' and I couldn't resist at least a reference or two.


End file.
